Vol I
Vol I is the debut EP released by Bostjan Zupancic: MicroMetal on 19 July 2016 Streaming: The EP is available on bandcamp: https://bostjanzupancic.bandcamp.com/releases Track Listing (total time 23:05): # Open the Door (1:35) # Idle Hands (2:26) # Home (5:50) # Demagogue (4:36) # Return (2:24) # Struggle (3:59) # Disappointing Drops (Bonus Track) Details: The EP was self released digitally (via iTunes, Amazon Music, Google Play, etc.) and on CD, both on 19 July 2016. All of the music was performed on microtonal instruments by Russ Hayes on a multitrack recorder: Guitar - Freenote custom (6 string with 19-EDO fretboard) through Roland COSM Bass - Dean Edge 6F with 19-EDO lines recorded DI Drum set was a mishmash of various pieces, used to trigger MT Power Kit (heavily edited) The vocals were recorded in a bedroom closet with an AKG C3000 budget condenser mic. The opening track is instrumental, in a mini rondo A-B format, with part A being chromatic and demonstrating the dissonance available in 19-EDO tuning. The B part is soft and melodic, to demonstrate the melodic possibilities of the tuning. Idle Hands starts out like an old lawnmower with some sporadic chugs, then blasting into full on metal before cycling through a couple of mid-tempo grooves and finally blasting into another high octane riff at the end of the track. The lyrical theme of the song is a critique of this generation's tendency to complain about its own inaction. Idle Hands has been featured on local radio in VT and NH. Home is a more prog-inspired track with several time and tempo changes, different chord structures that sound quite "normal," until a striking change brings the progression back around. The lyrical theme of the song is the feeling of making someplace feel like home whether it is welcoming or not. Home was the lead single off the EP, and has been featured on FM and internet radio stations internationally, charting very briefly in Mozambique. There was also a music video animated by Russ Hayes featuring the track. Demagogue is an odd time metal groove in the key of E Double Harmonic. The lyrical theme is the rise of a tyrannical despot by playing off of society's own perception that such a cult of personality is what will restore their society to economic success. The song was featured as a digital single, charting briefly in South and Southeast Asia, and also was featured in a lyrics video. Return is another AB structured song, with part A featuring a standard verse chorus verse chorus progression, and part B featuring a more abstract riff with alternating harmonies. The lyrical theme is the tribulation of a traveler who goes to find work and returns to find that his friends and family have forgotten about him while he was away. Struggle is the highest energy track on the EP, utilizing a drop D version of the 19-EDO tuning, and alternating between heavy riffs and soft chord progression choruses. The lyrical theme of the song is simply existential in an abstract yet mutually understood way. The closing bonus track is also instrumental, more of a comedy track, inspired by a youtube video from Louis Burgess, poking fun at EDM and the tendency to stretch out very long buildups, and then leading to a minimalist drop with little dynamic. The cover art was designed by Russ Hayes and Joanna Hayes, and the recording was produced, mixed, and mastered by Russ Hayes. Reception: Although the EP was the most successful of Bostjan Zupancic's releases to date, it has been met with mixed reviews. Some have praised its originality, dynamic, and musicianship, while others have criticized it for being a gimmick, or responded critically of the low production quality. Category:Vermont EPs Category:Microtonal